ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daryl Kinkade
Darrell Joseph Clarkson '''(born April 19th, 1990), better known as '''Daryl Kinkade is an English professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling '''where he performs on the '''Voltage '''brand. Early life Clarkson was born in '''Norwich, England and grew up in an around the area. He has one younger sister. He has a degree in Environmental Science, obtained from the Open University which he completed alongside his wrestling training and time in RVW. Career The Rajah Years - RVW, XRF, ERW, KWC (2007-2014) Rajah Valley Wrestling (2007-2008) Kinkade made his RVW television debut in September 2007 aged just 17, using the ring name Dazz. He made his in ring debut two weeks later, competing in a fatal four way match alongside David Pain, Funazz and Silver in which he performed a moonsault from the stage putting David Pain through a table and rendering both men unable to continue. He picked up his first victory two weeks later in a bout against Skippy Smith. In November 2007 long term friends Shirt Ninja, 'Big Daddy' Cragzman and Swampthing had joined him in RVW, forming the faction 'Catch 22'. His final match in RVW was a losing effort in a title match against Scorpion after interference from Skippy Smith. Xtreme Rajah Federation (2008-2012) Kinkade, still under the moniker Dazz, was called up from the developmental territory in August 2008, leaving the rest of Catch 22 behind. He made his debut in the annual 30 man rumble match, eliminating two wrestlers before eventually being thrown out himself. The following week he was scheduled to face Benzino, one the two he eliminated, in singles competition, only to be attacked by Benzino, KC and The Raven. He found himself in a feud with all three, one he quickly evened up by calling upon his Catch 22 brothers. He captured his first title in XRF in their new years event, winning a tag team gauntlet alongside Swampthing. The successfully defended the titles through to June that year when management, getting frustrated with how dominant Catch 22 were becoming, forced Dazz and Swampthing to face off against Shirt Ninja and long time rival MTR. After the loss Shirt Ninja petitioned to have MTR join Catch 22 which caused friction within the group which came to a head when Dazz cost them the titles in a steel cage match. Dazz became increasingly more volatile towards his former stable mates, retiring Swampthing and 'Big Daddy' Cragzman before Shirt NInja finally got through to him. Upon reforming a now streamlined Catch 22 Dazz and Shirt Ninja rapidly captured the tag team titles. They then added to the collection with Shirt Ninja picking up the MFHC title and Dazz defeating bounce to claim his first singles title, the BBH championship. He was briefly a triple champion after using the 24/7 rule to his advantage and pinning Shirt Ninja. He quickly gave the title back claiming he only did it so he could say he was the only man in XRF history to hold three belts at one time. His tenure in XRF came to an end after he found out that management had ordered the officials to make sure he didn't walk out as champion in his BBH title defence against Jarvis Jones. Upon confronting them about why they had done it, he was told it was to give the title more prestige. He, along with Shirt Ninja, left the company the next day. Elite Rajah Wrestling (2012-2013) Upon his exit from XRF both Dazz and Shirt Ninja were snapped up by rival company ERW. Both were involved in a six man elimination match to name the first ever Enterprise champion, a match which Dazz won after pinning former RVW rival Skippy Smith. Dazz held the title for two months before dropping it to gain entry to the tournament to decide the number one contender to The Truth's World title. The bracket opened up the possibility of a much anticipated Dazz Vs Shirt Ninja confrontation, but due to some sluggish perfomances Shirt Ninja failed to make the final, leaving the way clear for Dazz to win the tournament. He challenged The Truth in a ladder match for the World title and despite outside interference from Draven and Lance Kokaine with Shirt Ninja and a returning Cragzman helping Dazz claim his first World title. The victory party was short lived after Shirt Ninja ripped off his mask and reverted to his psychotic alter ego, Spades, having found out that Dazz had drugged him to ensure an easy run in the tournament. Before anything could be settled between the two, ERW folded due to finacial difficulties. Kaiba Wrestling Corporation (2014) Having taken three months out following the collapse of ERW, Dazz signed up for fledgling company KWC. It took just a month to capture his second world title, but again the company would fold due to a raft of departures after the first PPV. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017-Present) NEO Kinkade officially signed to EAW in October of 2017 and was placed on the NEO developmental brand. Initially it took him some time to find his footing and bounced from match to match without forming an identity. Things soon began to take shape as he tried to restart his previous Emo gimmick. He gradually improved picking up a streak of victories, most notably over Malcom Jones. Towards the end of his NEO tenure, Kinkade faced off against future World Champion Chris Elite, ultimately coming up short. An injury suffered against Maddox Ayres brought his run in NEO to an end as the brand closed before he returned to action. Draft to Showdown, teaming with Charlie Marr and Pain for Pride Upon return from injury, Kinkade found himself drafted to Showdown. Things didn't begin well and after two weeks he found himself dropped from the card. He worked hard to prove his worth and found himself slowly working his way up the ranks. Title shots began to come his way, but he fell short in each attempt, earning a reputation as someone who choked on the big stage. Things started to turn around after he fell under the tutelage of Rex McAllister and continued at Wrath of the Dragon, where he formed an alliance with Charlie Marr in the No Way Out match. His biggest victory to date over chairman Mr. DEDEDE saw the pair insert themselves into a triple threat match for the Unified Tag Team Titles at Pain for Pride against Mr. DEDEDE & Cameron Ella Ava and The Dragon Slayers. The pair went on a hot streak leading into Pain for Pride and were close to picking up the win before interference from Jack Ripley resulted in Mr. DEDEDE and Cameron Ella Ave retaining. Draft to Voltage, title success After Pain for Pride, Kinkade was drafted to Voltage alongside team mate Charlie Marr and started going under the moniker of MarrKade. The hot streak from Pain for Pride continued and Kinkade quickly found himself as the number one contender to the National Elite Championship at Crossfire. In the build up to the FPV Kinkade pinned then World Champion Chris Elite, before capturing his first title by pinning Prince of Phenomenal at Crossfire. The victory was shrouded in controversy as Marr also pinned POP, leading to the pair being named co-champions. MarrKade, along with mentor Rex McAllister, represented Voltage in the War Games match at Territorial Invasion, Kinkade's second FPV main event, but ultimately came up short. MarrKade became dual champions shortly after this by dethroning Drillmatic (Astraea Jordan and Malcom Jones) to claim the Unified Tag team Champions. The following week on Voltage, Kinkade defeated Marr to lay sole claim to the National Elite title. After a three month reign as a double champion, Kinkade lost the National Elite title to Osamu Arcichida and tension quickly began to build within MarrKade. MarrKade split Following title defences against The Dragon Slayer, The Score and a reformed Blicky Boyz, the tite reign came to an end against The Jaded Hearts. After losing the Tag Titles to The Jaded Hearts at Road to Redemption, the tension between Kinkade and Marr reached breaking point with Marr viciously attacking Kinkade on the next episode of Voltage, putting him out of action for two weeks. Upon his return, Kinkade appeared to have a change in attitude, no longer craving the respect and acceptance of others, but solely aiming for personal success. This attitude resulted in a Submission match at the Tempest FPV, against his former mentor, Rex McAllister, which he won thanks to the use of a set of brass knuckles. Later than night he would gain a measure of revenge against his former partner, costing Charlie Marr the number one contenders match for the National Elite championship. The following week he declared himself the second member of the Voltage roster to enter the Grand Rampage match. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' *'As Daryl Kinkade' **Beautiful Lie (Cross legged Fisherman's buster) 2017-present **Working out the Kinks (Liontamer) 2017-present **Angel from the East (Red Arrow) 2017-2018 **Killed. You. Dead. (Hidden Blade Elbow) 2019-present As Dazz **The Dazz-aster (Pumphandle Piledriver - used as a signature move in EAW) **Ju-Dazz Kiss - (Superkick) *'Signature Moves' **Unhinged Melody (Sunset Flip Powerbomb) **After midnight (Shining Wizard) **DKO (Springboard Cutter) **From Norfolk, With Love (Pumphandle Piledriver) **DDT's - Cradle, Suicide dive, slingshot **Moonsault into reverse DDT **Reverse-rana **Dragonscrew Leg Whip **V-trigger **Bicycle Kick **Pendulum elbow, with theatrics **Cheeky Nandos Kick **Roundhouse Kick **Tope Con Hilp **Springboard Shooting Star Press **Snap Dragon Suplex **Slingshot Spear through ropes **Step up Enziguri *'Nicknames' **'Norfolk's Finest' **Everyone's Favourite Under Dog **The Limpet *'Entrance Music' **'Snakeskin' - Example (2019-present) **'What A Shame' - Too Close To Touch (2018-2019) **'Time to Waste' - Alkaline Trio (2017-2018) **'Na na na (na na na na) - My Chemical Romance (As part of Catch 22) Championships and Accomplishments *'Kaiba Wrestling Corporation' ** KWC World Champion - one time *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **National Elite Champion - one time **Unified Tag Team Champion - one time - with Charlie Marr **Most Valuable Elitist - #152, #153, #163 **Rising Star - #175 *'Elite Rajah Wrestling' ** ERW Enterprise Champion - one time ** ERW World Heavyweight Champion - one time (undefeated) *'Xtreme Rajah Federation' ** Tag Team Championships - two times - with Shirt Ninja (1) and Swampthing (1) ** BBH Championship - one time ** MFCH Championship - one time Category:Stubs